Fractious Pieces
by IWillSurvive1994
Summary: Fractious was a word that came to Guy Self's mind whenever he thought about his relationship with his daughter, or in her words they're relationship was broken beyod repair. but when Zosia experinces a personal crisis, will she finally let her barriers down and let her father in? or is it really too late for them to fix the fractious pieces of they're relationship?.
1. Chapter 1

Fractious was a word that came to mind whenever Guy thought about his relationship with his daughter, fractious, or in his daughters words they're relationship was broken beyond repair, he wanted more then just a professional relationship but he knew that, that wasn't what his daughter wanted. Guy rubbed his temple as these thoughts engrossed him once more, he wondered where things had gone so wrong in the months his relationship with his daughter had changed, if he were honest, he didn't blame his daughter. He could see the pain behind those eyes of hers, he knew that behind the facade that his daughter was a hurting girl that just needed her father.

Guy was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door, "come in" Guy said as the door opened and it revealed Elliot. "Elliot what can I do for you?" Guy asked placing the paper work down as Elliot closed the door behind him "this is not a professional request more of a personal one" Elliot said and Guy raised an eyebrow "Elliot" Guy began. "no, let me have my piece" Elliot said and Guy nodded. "It's about Doctor March" Elliot said "Elliot no disrespect but I don't think what happens between me and my daughter I don't think it has anything to do with you" Guy said.

"That's where your wrong Mr Self" Elliot stated simply, Guy raised an eyebrow "Elliot what was the point of your visit?" Guy asked "I'm here to tell you that I'm worried about Zosia" Elliot said and Guy was confused "and whys that so?" He asked.

"I personally think that you should accept your daughters wishes of simply not being interested in surgery, Zosia is a grown woman and has a mind of her own" Elliot said simple and Guy tilted his head sideways "let me interrupt you a second professor, didn't you once us yourself that my daughter would make an excellent surgeon if she tried hard enough?" Guy said and Elliot nodded "I did say that, but I also think you should take your daughters wishes into respect, you can't force your daughter into a life of surgery if that's not what she wants" Elliot said.

Guy sighed "Elliot how do you do it?" He asked, Elliot looked at him confused "do what Mr Self?" Elliot asked "know my daughter better then I do" Guy said simply, and Elliot gave a shake of the head "I don't know what you mean" he said and Guy sighed " I see the way you too are together, she sees you as a father figure Elliot, don't say toy haven't noticed" Guy said and Elliot looked bewailed at this comment.

"I think your mistaken" Elliot said and Guy shook his head "no I'm not, I wish, I wish I could have that sort of relationship with my daughter Elliot" Guy confessed "nothing is ever as broken as it may seem it may take time, but I wouldn't give up on Zosia all together" Elliot said and Guy sighed "she's made it perfectly clear that all she wants is a professional relationship I suppose I should give her that much Elliot " Guy said and Elliot shook his head "I'm sure that deep down that isn't what Zosia really wants" Elliot said. "Well she's got a funny way of showing it" Guy said.

"I don't know all the details of your personal relationship, but I do know something don't give up trying" Elliot said and Guy nodded "I won't Elliot, thanks" Guy said and Elliot nodded before he left the office, leaving Guy with his thoughts.

Guy was sat doing paperwork when there was another knock at the door "come in" he said and to his surprise in walked zosia. "Zosia what can I do for you?" Guy asked "I want us to go visit mama's grave together that is if your not too busy being the new CEO and all that" Zosia said, she had given this a lot of thought. and plus well, a visit to her mama's grave was long over due anyway. Guy was a bit taken back at his daughters offer but nodded "of course we can, just let me finish this paperwork and I'll meet you by the coffee shop near the entrance?" Guy said and Zosia nodded "that's fine, but dad this doesn't change anything. Strictly professional" Zosia said and Guy nodded "of course" Guy said as he watched his daughter walk out of his office, surprise washing over him, she'd called him dad, for the last few months she had refused to call him that instead referring to him as Guy, maybe this was a positive step forward and maybe they could mend they're relationship after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later Guy had finished what he needed to do, and he was glad that the day was finally over with, he was just putting on his coat and scarf when the door opened and it revealed Colette. She looked at Guy carefully. "Someone looks happy, "she commented and Guy nodded.

"How is it, that you know me so well" he asked. "I've been around long enough to know you Guy and I'm guessing it's got something do with your daughter?" Colette asked. "Is it that obvious?" Guy asked narrowly. And Colette nodded. "It's taken you long enough "She said and Guy sighed. "I'm just worried Colette, what if I screw up this only chance. I don't want to blow it" he admitted. Colette sighed. "Guy you will be fine and I'm sure you won't blow it" Colette said. "I better be off. I've kept her waiting long enough" Guy said and Colette nodded. Guy said his goodbyes and caught the lift down to the entrance. "You took your time" Zosia scowled looking at her father.

"Sorry about that something came up..." Guy said. And Zosia raised an eyebrow, "why am I not surprised. Of course work always comes first" Zosia exclaimed. Her tone changing to anger once more. Exactly like it had on New Years Eve.

"If you would let me finish" Guy interrupted and Zosia scowled again at her father. "What's so important then spending time with your own daughter. Oh wait being the superhero surgeon" Zosia retorted. "What I was going to say was, would you mind stopping at a restaurant first because I don't know about you. But I could do with some food" Guy said and Zosia sighed.

She'd jumped to conclusions about her father. She had expected him to say that he would have to cancel the plan. But otherwise hadn't. "I don't mind as long you do me one favour in return" Zosia said and Guy raised an eyebrow. "Anything you want" he said simply. "Turn off your work phone and pager. And just let it be us spending time together" Zosia asked, Guy took a deep breath in. "if that's what you want then I'll do it." Guy said as he took out his phone along with his pager and Zosia watched as he turned them both off.

"I'll keep hold of those" Zosia said, as she held out her hand and Guy placed them into her palm. "Don't worry you'll get them back its just so your not tempted" she added and Guy nodded. "Now can we please go and find somewhere to eat?" Guy said and Zosia nodded.

* * *

They walked out of the hospital together, and somehow walked over to Guy's car. "I take it I'll drive?" he said and Zosia nodded. "I don't need a car seeing as I live within walking distance of the hospital" she said simply. "So you live in Holby?" Guy asked curiously. Zosia raised an eyebrow. "Just because I'm giving you this evening doesn't mean you can know everything about my life, you can easily drop me in Holby and I'll walk home afterwards" Zosia said and Guy sighed. "Fine, if that's what you want" he said as his daughter nodded.

Guy started the ignition of the car and the drive to the restaurant was a quiet one. They found a small one just on the outskirts of Holby and Guy cut the ignition of the car. Zosia got out first followed by Guy, he soon locked up and they walked in together.

"A table for two please" Guy asked the waiter and he showed them to a table near the back. Zosia took the seat next to the window. She was quick to pick up the menu. While Guy took off his coat and sat down on the chair opposite his daughter. "See anything you fancy? Have whatever you want, it's on me" Guy said and Zosia sighed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can pay for my half of the bill" she said and Guy shook his head. "This is my treat. Please let me pay" Guy said and Zosia sighed. "Fine. Only this once" she said just as a waiter arrived. "Are you ready to order, would you like any drinks?" the waiter asked taking out his notepad. "I'll have an orange juice and Zosia?" Guy asked looking at his daughter. "Just a glass of water will be fine" she asked. And the waiter wrote it down. "Just give us a shout when you're ready to order your food" he said as he walked away to fetch they're drinks.

"So, managed to kick the drink habit then?" Zosia asked as she heard her father's request of an orange juice. Guy nodded. "I packed in drinking after I realised the impact it was having, especially on you, don't think I don't remember the hurt look you used to have when you looked after me, pulling me onto my side so I wouldn't choke on my own vomit. Zosia I haven't forgotten" Guy said simply.

"No, you just forgot to mention how bad mama's cancer was when I was studying for my exams" Zosia said scowling at her father. "Zosia. I don't want us to fight." Guy said he really wanted to repair the cracks in they're relationship.

"I just want to know why, why you never told me how bad it had got, or why you never told me it had returned" Zosia said. "I know I made a mistake keeping it from you, and I made a mistake by not letting you see her. But it was her request, she didn't want you to see her as ill as she was not when you were busy with your exams, she didn't want that" Guy said.

"So you chose to keep it from me, is that it?" Zosia exclaimed. "I hoped in time that you would realise why I chose to keep it from you. But now I realise that it was stupid to keep a daughter from her mother. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and wasn't the father that I should have been and I'm sorry. But I want to put that right. if you would just give me a chance" Guy pleaded. Zosia looked at her father. She could see it in his eyes that he meant every word. "I can't. I can't do this" Zosia said getting to her feet and reaching for her coat. Guy frowned.

"At least let me drive you home" he suggested and Zosia shook her head. "No I can walk home" she said simply. Guy watched helpless as his daughter left the restaurant, into the darkness of the street. As she walked. She allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since Zosia's and Guy's disastrous attempt at repairing they're broken relationship. Zosia had taken two days off, ringing in sick but this was a lie. She didn't want, or rather risk running into her father again after once again them spending time together had ended badly as it usually did so, whenever they tried to have a conversation, Zosia awoke from her deep slumber, she rubbed the remainder of sleep out of her eyes. The flat was quiet as she remembered that Arthur had left for work early this morning. Which meant she had the flat to herself. She looked at the time and it was no later then twelve pm, when there was a knock at the door, she froze. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone so she tried to ignore whoever was at the door wishing that they would go away, but when they knocked again, she sighed. She guessed she better open it otherwise whoever was at the door probably would call back again later.

She changed into a pair of jeans and a plan white shirt before eventually going to answer the door not at all expecting who was stood behind it, she unlocked the door. And Guy was stood behind the door. She scowled at her father. "How did you find out where I live?" she scowled. Guy titled his head and looked at his daughter "well its nice to see you too, and you look well conceding you're supposed to be sick" Guy noted. "Well I think I'm over the worst of it" Zosia lied quickly hoping that her father wouldn't rumble her for not turning up for work for two days.

"Right I see, I don't want this visit to be long, its just you appear to have something of mine" he said, Zosia raised an eyebrow. "You have my work phone and pager remember?" he asked. And Zosia sighed. "Just stay there and I'll give them to you" she said and Guy sighed. "So you're not going to let me in? Or show me around your place?" he asked and Zosia shook her head. "It's not really my place. Its Arthurs actually I just moved into his spare room" Zosia said before she realised what she was doing, why on earth was she telling her father this? It was none of his business and to be fair she wasn't really happy with him now knowing her address.

Zosia soon returned with the things that he had asked for. "Still not going to let me in?" he asked and Zosia shook her head. "Crossing a line and finding out where I live is one thing, but letting you into my home is a different thing altogether. And anyway I'm not too sure Arthur would appreciate my father snooping around in his flat anyway" Zosia said trying to get rid of her father as quickly as possible.

"I don't think he would mind if you showed me around. Look I don't have to be in theatre for another forty minutes I'm sure a quick tour wouldn't hurt anyone" Guy said and Zosia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine only quick" she said as she removed herself from the door way and allowed her father in. Guy closed the door behind him as he did so,

"I was going to make a coffee, do you want one?" she asked him shortly later. "No thanks, it's a nice place you got here" Guy said as he looked around the flat. "Like I said its Arthurs flat. Not mine" Zosia said as she headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. While she was gone, Guy noticed the stack of opened bills on the table. He knew that his daughter wouldn't take too kindly if she caught him snooping but if she was in some finance difficulty then he wanted to help.

So he picked up the first important looking envelope from the stack and began to read but he soon heard footsteps so he quickly placed the letter back down, but it wasn't quick enough and Zosia caught him red-handed. "what the hell do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed. Anger spilling into her veins she knew it wasn't a good idea to let her father in.

"Zosia if you're in some finance issue then I want to help" Guy said and Zosia shook her head. "When are you going to get the hint I don't need your help. I've looked after myself for far too long I don't need help" Zosia exclaimed. Looking at her father. "You might not, but your friend Arthur does. Look I'll be willing to pay the rent for both of you if it makes you happy" Guy said hoping his daughter would agree.

"We're only in this mess because we need another flatmate." Zosia said scowling at her father. "What about you, have you paid your student loan off yet?" he asked and Zosia scowled at her father. "I've paid nearly half of it back" she admitted and Guy looked up at her "I can pay the rest off for you if you like" he said and Zosia shook her head "I'm not a little girl anymore, aren't you supposed to be in theatre" Zosia asked, hoping that her father would leave.

"Yes I better be going but I'll write a check out, look you don't have to pay me back. I just want to help." He said, Zosia shook her head. Before Guy wrote the check out. "if you need anymore then you know where to find me" he said before he placed the check down and left. As soon as he was gone. Zosia closed the front door behind her before she picked up the check. That her father had left. He had given her and Arthur enough to cover both they're rents. But she was still determined not let him back into her life so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that day Zosia was lost in thought, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door close and Arthur appeared. "Finally left that bedroom of yours?" he asked smiling slightly as he saw his flatmate. Zosia raised an eyebrow, ". We don't need to worry about this months rent. I've got it covered but we really need to find another housemate." Zosia stated simply. Arthur raised an eyebrow. He knew that Zosia didn't earn enough to cover both they're rents. But he didn't like to ask where she got the cash from knowing that he would probably have his head bitten off.

"What would you like for dinner?" Arthur asked as he was the cook, Zosia shook her head. "I'm not hungry, actually there's something I need to do, so I'll see you later" Zosia exclaimed before she reached for her coat. And she slipped into it before she left the flat still clutching her father's check that he had left for her. She sighed.

Was he trying to bribe his way back into her life? She hoped not because she didn't want that infact she wasn't sure whether she wanted him in her life. She left the flat and before she knew where she was walking, she found herself outside the hospital. She sighed. Not sure whether she wanted to see her father. She changed her mind before turning back and was going to head back home just as Guy came out. "Zosia" he called after her. Zosia stopped walking and she turned back as her father caught up with her quickly.

"What does this mean?" she asked, Guy raised an eyebrow confused. "What does what mean?" he asked and Zosia pulled out the check. "this, don't think you can bribe your way back into my life and don't think paying my rent will make up for all the years of bad parenting" Zosia exclaimed. "Zosia. It wasn't meant as a bribe. I just want to help. I know I shouldn't have been nosey and have a look at those bills but I know that if you don't get that rent paid of yours, you'll be homeless this next month, so please take the cash. It's not like I can't afford it" Guy said placing the check back into the palm of her hand.

"Do you really mean it? You want to help?" she asked. And Guy nodded. "Yes, if you let me. I want to be there for you but you're not making it easy" Guy stated. And Zosia titled her head. "Can you blame me? You weren't there. You weren't there when I needed you." Zosia stated simply and Guy sighed. "I know I've made mistakes and I haven't been a very good father and that's down to my own fault but I'm trying to put things right but you're not making it any easier" Guy said and Zosia shook her head. "I can't bring myself to trust you. Because I know if I do you will just leave again and I can't bear that" she said. Zosia could feel her eyes filling with tears, she blinked a couple of times to prevent them from falling. "Zoshie" he said and Zosia looked up at him. "I told you never to call me that again" she exclaimed and Guy shook his head before she placed his check back into his hand.

"I don't need your money" she said but Guy placed it into her hand once more "take it, its not like I need it, I've saved enough over the years and I earnt it and its about time I started spending it so please take it" he said and Zosia sighed. "Fine but only this once. I don't need a helping hand" she said and Guy rolled his eyes. "We never did get around to going to her grave. I want to do that" he said and Zosia shook her head, her mama's grave was the only place where she got some alone time, it gave her time to think about things, where she could show her emotions without anyone noticing "no. mama's resting place is my place. Where I go alone" Zosia said hoping her father would understand, he nodded. "I can see why its peaceful for you and I'm guessing its where you show your emotions where no ones around" Guy said and Zosia rolled her eyes, despite her distaste for her father. He always was able to read her like a book.


	5. Chapter 5

a couple days had passed and it was now a brand new week, Zosia had cashed in her fathers check that he had given her, not only had it cleared the remains of her student loan it also left enough to cover hers and Arthur's rents which she managed to pay the landlord the next time she saw him, at least they still had a roof over they're heads for the time being.

"We really need to start looking for a flat mate" Zosia stated over dinner that evening and Arthur nodded "I agree, you still haven't said where you got the cash from for the rent" he added and Zosia rolled her eyes "I was lent it" she said, she wanted to keep her "fathers" name out of it because she didn't want Arthur to think she couldn't provide for herself.

"I'm only asking because I know an F1 doesn't earn enough to pay two rents" Arthur said. Zosia raised an eyebrow "can you just let it go? Ought be grateful you've still got a roof over your head" she snapped and Arthur sighed "okay I'll let it go if it makes you happy" he said and Zosia nodded "Good" she said and Arthur nodded.

Later on that night Zosia was woken by a sharp stabbing pains in her abdomen, "Great" she thought as she assumed that it was just period pains kicking in but then she thought about it in more detail, she hadn't had a period last month, shit no she couldn't have been.. She would've noticed at least, as the pain progressed, she began to feel pain in her pelvis,

her doctor mode kicking in there was no way she could've been pregnant, she would've known if she was, she managed to get up and make it to the bathroom for the medical cabinet and look for a packet of painkillers she took two out of the packet and quickly washed them down with a glass of water, hoping that they would kick in quickly so she wasn't in much pain.

It was only then she felt something warm slip down her legs, and the pain in her abdomen increased, she managed to struggle her way over to the sofa, and she managed to pick up her laptop taking it off charge

She quickly opened a browser and began typing into her favourite search engine, she knew the internet wasn't the best source of information but none the less she typed in her symptoms. Hitting enter and one word popped up in the results.. Miscarriage..

She sighed, maybe it was for the best that it happened because she couldn't imagine herself with a child, she certainly wasn't ready for a child to give that, she knew when the moment was right and she found the right guy then yes she could see herself having children but now was way too soon, she still had her training to complete, so maybe nature had done her a favour, then she thought about Arthur, chances were the child would've been his, again maybe it was a blessing that the little life had been cut short, nothing against Arthur but she really couldn't see him as a father.

not that she was going to tell him that she could've been pregnant with his child, the news itself would have scared him away, for once maybe nature had this for a purpose so she wouldn't face being a single parent.

Zosia was lost in thought that she hadn't heard Arthur's bedroom door open or his footsteps but he soon appeared and he noticed that she was awake "your up late" he said malign himself a glass of water, "I couldn't sleep" Zosia stated simply, Arthur nodded "couldn't sleep or was there another reason?" He asked curiously. Zosia raised an eyebrow "I can't believe your making me say this, but it's my time of the month" Zosia said and Arthur nodded "sorry I asked" he said awkwardly and Zosia sighed as he took his water and went back into his bedroom. She heard the door of his room close, and she sighed.

Before slipping into her coat and she chose to head out, she didn't know where she was going, but her feet found herself outside her fathers, she didn't know why she was here, just that she felt she needed to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Zosia found herself outside her fathers house, she wondered for a moment about why she was stood here, it was the middle of the night for heavens sake and it was likely that her father was sound asleep. She wondered for a moment about why she was here. She sighed, its not like she needed his help but yet her own two feet had brought her here. She could just imagine her fathers reaction to the news that his daughter had slept with her colleague twice.

Who also happened to be her flatmate and had got her pregnant. She could just picture his reaction now. Because her father was very strict and old fashioned he had told her countless times that she was not to go getting herself in a mess before she was married, so how would he react to the news that she had done just that?. She must have been so lost in thought that she hadn't realised that her hand had knocked on the door of her fathers place,

She was about to turn and head away when she heard a fumble of a chain and the door unlocking, her father's head appeared outside the doorway. He looked surprised to see his daughter on his front door step. "Zosia?" Guy asked curiously as he looked at his daughter. She nodded simply "it's me" she added. "Do you know what time it is?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded. "I think I will come back another time, when it's not so late" Zosia stated simply and Guy shook his head "no, come on in, there must be a reason for your visit" he stated and Zosia sighed, not sure whether it was the right thing to do, none the less she walked into the flat and Guy closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry if I've woken you its just I wasn't sure where to go and I think my feet were acting on they're own orders" Zosia stated simply, "Well I'm glad that you came here." Guy said and Zosia nodded. "It's getting pretty late myself. I hadn't realised it was so late until you knocked" Guy admitted. He had been doing the mountain of paperwork that seemed to have stacked itself on his desk. And there was no point in avoiding it much longer.

"Right..." Zosia began awkwardly. "I was just doing some paperwork when you knocked" Guy said putting it simply for her.

"If this is about the money that I gave you I already told you that you can have it, you don't have to pay me back" Guy said and Zosia shook her head. "No its not that" she said and Guy raised an eyebrow. "didn't I give you enough because if that's the problem then I don't mind giving you it" Guy said, reaching for his check book but Zosia shoved his hand away "I don't need your money" she said and Guy sighed "if its not money then what is it Zosia?" Guy asked slightly frustrated, but unsure of what his daughter wanted.

"I know what you're going to say about what I'm about to tell you but I don't know who else to turn to, I mean I can't exactly turn to Arthur because the news would just scare him." Zosia said and Guy raised an eyebrow. "You're Pregnant aren't you?" he asked and Zosia couldn't bring herself to look into her fathers eyes.

"Zosia what have I told you, I have told you countless times to put something at the end of it" he said shaking his head. "If you would let me finish. If I was pregnant. I certainly am not anymore. I've been bleeding and I've been experiencing cramps" Zosia said as she bit her lower lip hoping to prevent the stream of tears from falling.

Guy looked at his daughter. He instantly felt bad for misjudging the situation. "I take it that Arthur would have been the father?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded. "I rather you wouldn't tell him. He doesn't need to know anyway, since there's not a baby growing inside of me" Zosia said and Guy nodded. "I won't say a word. But I think its best you stay here tonight, in the spare room. Its late and I would prefer you somewhere, where I know your safe and I'm not taking no for an answer" Guy stated simply and Zosia rolled her eyes

"Am I allowed to give you a hug? You look like you could use one" Guy said moving a little closer to his daughter. She hesitated at first before nodding and she walked a bit closer to her father and he opened his arms, she allowed to be hugged by him. It wasn't long before she buried her head into his chest, and allowed the tears to fall.

Guy placed a kiss to his daughters forehead "that's it sweetheart. Let it all out, your dads here. He's not going anywhere" Guy said and he felt Zosia nod into his chest, he wasn't going to let go anytime soon,


	7. Chapter 7

After what seemed like an few hours but in reality was just a couple of minutes, Zosia's tears sustained into sobs and eventually there was the odd hiccup but she was sure that was it all, she looked up at her father and he looked down at her "Feel better now?" He asked, Zosia shook her head "not really" she admitted and Guy sighed "Well you're more then welcome to take couple days off from work" he said and Zosia shook her head "no, I want to work it will at least take my mind off things" before she stiffed back a yawn, which Guy noticed "I think someone needs a bed, you're stopping tonight in the spare room and I'm not taking no for an answer" Guy told her, Zosia rolled her eyes before nodding, she did feel exhausted. It was probably the crying had done it.

Guy watched from behind as his daughter that was near enough a stranger to him trod off upstairs into the spare room of the flat, Guy soon followed after he turned the lights off from downstairs and he made his way upstairs, he noticed that the spare room door was still open "would you like me to close the door?" He asked and Zosia shook her head "leave it open, please" she asked and Guy nodded "of course" he said

Just as Zosia picked up a cuddly teddy bear from the bed and she realised that it was the same bear from her childhood, Marley, she tuned to face her father "i can't believe you kept him" she admitted and Guy smiled "did you honestly think I would throw him out? I remember your face when you opened the present and you took him were so attached." Guy said and Zosia nodded.

"I remember asking him to make mama..-" Zosia stopped, she looked at Guy and he frowned "it's okay, you don't have to feel as if you can't talk about her, Zosia I know it's hard for you,' I don't blame you but really it's okay, it's all part of the grieving process" Guy said and Zosia nodded "do you think she's not in any pain?" She asked and Guy shook his head "you of all people will know that she won't be in any more pain, you made it as comfortable as any normal person would've done" Guy said and Zosia nodded

"I just miss her so much" she admitted and Guy nodded "I know you do darling, I miss her too but know she's always looking down on you, she'll always be there for you, you know that" Guy said and Zosia nodded

Guy soon took his cue to leave "night dad" Zosia said and Guy nodded "night, Zosia" he said, he had stopped himself from using her pet name as he didn't want to push her too far, not now anyway. After Guy was gone Zosia snuggled her way under the duvet, placing her head on the pillow with one arm cradling Marley, and she soon fell into a deep slumber...

* * *

The Next Morning

Zosia began to stir when the sunlight had began to creep through the curtains, causing her to awake and made her rub the remainder of sleep out of her eyes. Just as the spare room opened and it revealed Guy already dressed in his work clothes. "I've made breakfast, I wasn't sure what you would like so I've just made toast. " he said and Zosia nodded "toasts fine" she said and Guy nodded. "and I wasn't sure whether you wanted coffee. So I've boiled the kettle and I've left it out for you" he said and Zosia nodded.

"Dad." She began before she stopped herself and Guy looked up at her. "Yes Zosia?" he asked and Zosia pointed out the obvious "what am I meant to go to work in, none of my clothes are here" she said and Guy nodded. "I have a pair of scrubs handy. If you would prefer to wear those while I drop you off home" Guy suggested and Zosia raised an eyebrow. "Careful, people at work will begin talking they will think the F1 and her father the surgeon have sorted out they're differences. And we don't want that do we?" Zosia said sternly.

Guy frowned. "I thought we had sorted things out?" he said confused. "You think that because I let my guard down in a moment of need and weakness you think that changes things? It doesn't. it was stupid of me to come here" Zosia said frustrated. Guy was hurt, he thought that last night was a step in the right direction. "Zosia..." he began. Zosia looked at him "my name is Doctor March" she said and Guy looked down. "Right so I'm not even allowed to call you by your first name now?" he exclaimed and Zosia nodded "that's exactly it". She said.

"So Doctor March I take it you will be needing those scrubs then?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded. "Yes I will need those" she said and Guy left the room to collect the spare scrubs that he had at home so his daughter could change into them. He frowned he really thought that they had made a step forward. But clearly he had misread the signs.

* * *

Guy soon returned with the spare scrubs and he tapped on the bedroom door Zosia held out her hand and he placed them into her hands and she closed the door again in his face. Twenty minutes later Zosia had changed into the scrubs. And she appeared dressed and changed, making herself a cup of coffee. Guy sat in silence as he watched his daughter in front of his eyes, once Zosia had finished her coffee. She chose to leave. Choosing to walk home as soon as she closed the door behind her. Guy was left wondering just where do they go from here?/


	8. Chapter 8

Apologises for the delay in updating, I've been sorting my life out and haven't really been writing fanfics, have been kind of neglecting it, so I apologise for the long update, I hope you're all still interested in this fic. Hopefully the next update won't be so long, but here you go.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and it seemed that everything had gone back to normal, Zosia had just finished a double shift and she was done getting changed out of her scrubs into her normal clothes when the door to the locker room burst open and she was greeted by Arthur. Her face turned to horror when she noticed that he was holding a stick in his hands, it was the pregnancy test, that she had done, she hadn't realised that the bin in the bathroom hadn't been emptied. "Your pregnant?" He exclaimed looking at her. Before she got chance to speak "Zosia why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Because there's nothing to talk about Arthur, it's over. There's not a baby " she replied and Arthur raised an eyebrow "that night when you had the cramps you.. you said they were cramps.. When actually you were having a miscarriage.. Our baby .." Arthur said before he looked at Zosia and her expression. "You don't look upset." He said, "That's because it was the best thing that could have happened " Zosia stated and Arthur raised an eyebrow "how could you say that, it was our child.. We created it" Arthur said and it was this point that Zosia couldn't help but laugh. "Arthur what do you think would've happened if I hadn't lost it? We'd be together? It was a one time thing Arthur I was drunk " Zosia replies looking at him. "So I was just a fling? Is that it?" Arthur exclaimed "Arthur it wasn't meant to sound like that .." Zosia replied "I get the picture just fine, but don't you think I still had the right to know?" He asks and Zosia shook her head "because you're ready to be a father " Zosia exclaimed "You should have told me" Arthur exclaimed before he walked out of the locker room. Zosia sighed before she slipped her coat on and left the locker room and headed out of the hospital. Arthur was her roommate but she hadn't realised that her leading him on would actually provoke feelings in him, she should have known that it was going to end badly. But he was her flatmate. He could tell her to leave, she wouldn't blame him. "Zosia?" She looked up and saw her father. "Dad I'm sorry, for the way I treated you. I'm so sorry you didn't deserve it.." Zosia choked out, tears threatening to fall. "Zosia it's fine I know you didn't mean it. I think I should take you home and we can talk " Guy said and Zosia nodded "I'd like that " she replied and Guy nodded.


End file.
